Spanish Street Kings
by itsfuckingmagic
Summary: Im Saukra Haruno. Im 16 and live in the Spanish Street Kings Gang territory." There was a collective gasp as everyone turned around to look at Sasuke Uchiha, the gangs leader. Who I just so happen to sit by now. Genre should be as listed but with Humar
1. Meeting Chica

I just got ANOTHER project that's worth 75% of my FINAL GRADE!!!!!!!!!!! That's why I haven't updated yet. If a word is in italics and underlined then the deffenetion will be at the bottom.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}()())()()()()()()()()(()(XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Well class, sorry for being late but I had to show the new student to cla-"Kakashi, he told me his name in the hallway on the way here, was cut off by this dumbass looking blonde, his hair spiky and had three scars on each cheek so that it look like cat whiskers. He had on an orange, baggy shirt, baggy pants that were showing his boxers and black vans.

"LIAR!!!!" Foxy said. I decided to call him that because he looked like a fox more than anything.

"Miss. Haruno, would you please come in and Naruto, if you don't sit down right now then I'll make sure you don't get any ramen in school. Ever." said Kakashi. When I walked in (I was in the doorway so no one noticed me) I looked around the small classroom. This one dude, who was sleeping, had his spiky hair in a ponytail so that it made his head look like a pineapple.

It was funny but I didn't laugh. I rarely smile.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. My hair is naturally pink so don't ask. I'm 16 and I live in the Spanish Street Kings gang territory." As soon as I said that, there was a collective gasp among the students.

"Well, alright then. You can sit next to Sasuke Uchiha. Uchiha, raise your hand."Kakashi pointed to the very back of the room to a pale, slim yet muscular boy with black hair that spiked up in the back like a chickens ass and bangs framing his face. His eyes were pitch black and held no emotion.

"Hn" Sasuke replied with a smirk. So this was the Spanish Street King's leader. Then I recognized the blonde-Naruto. He lived one door down from me. This meant he could hear everything. This was not good. I really hope he doesn't recognize me. Apparently, luck isn't on my side today, not that it ever is. Because all of sudden his face became serious and the next thing he says is about to change the meaning behind Sasuke's smirk.

"Hey. Are you okay, cause I can hear. I'm not deaf." He said softly so that only Sasuke and I could hear him. (I had already walked to my desk which was right in-between them.)

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." I replied nervously.

"Hmmm. Maybe I mistook you for someone else." He said, looking at me with suspicion.

"Yeah. That's probably it." He gave me a look that clearly stated he knew I was lying. I guess he decided to play along because he didn't say anything after that.

"Hn" I almost jumped out of my seat when I heard that. I had completely forgotten Sasuke was there.

"So you live in my territory. Interesting." He glanced at me as he said this.

"What of it?" I replied in a snotty tone which was not really a good idea when talking to a guy that could have you killed within the same hour you said anything to piss him off.

"Ignore the bastard Sakura-chan!" Naruto cut into our glaring contest. Well, Sasuke was glaring and I was trying not to cower in fear. I had to keep telling myself that I've had worst.

"Shut the fuck up dobe." Wow. Someone has anger issues. Seriously! He looked like he was about to beat the living shit out the poor blonde idiot.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. You just want to know where she lives so you can have your gang jump her and kidnap her so you can gang rape her!" Naruto shouted.

"Tch. Moron, you're in my gang. And why the hell would I do that?" He growled. Seriously. Growled.

"BASTARD!" Naruto once again shouted.

"Is that the best you can do?" Sasuke mocked.

I just sat there and ignored them. I didn't need any more attention then I already had. I just needed to lie low and become invisible. That way it wouldn't get worse. Knowing Naruto, even though I had only known him for about half an hour, he'd have the whole Spanish Street Kings banging on my apartment door. That would definitely not be good.

"I only wanted to know so I could make sure that Sakura wouldn't have Ino or that slut, Karin, knockin down her fuckin door cause she got to sit next to their 'precious Sasuke-kun'" I was brought of my thoughts by Sasuke talking in a disgusted tone.

"Who are they?" Shit! What didn't my mouth get about the whole no drawing attention to our self thing?

"Fan girls" Sasuke muttered with disdain.

"Huh?" Now I'm very confused.

"Sasuke is apparently very _lindo_, in the female's opinion."

"Naruto. That is the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say." Sasuke said shocked. I was even shocked a little.

"Hey! Wait, what's in-tel-a-jent mean?" Oh. My. God. He is such a dumbass. (**Hehe. I call everyone that. For 13, I cuss a lot.)**

"Forget it."

"Ya know _Chica_, if you pull your hair up, you'd look bangin" I turned around and saw a girl in white, dirty vans, black form fitting cargo shorts, and a tight green t-shirt. Her hair was pulled up into two Chinese twin buns on top of her head. I instantly knew she was a part of the SSK since no one other than them spoke even the slightest bit of Spanish. Even the gang members, save for Sasuke and Naruto, only spoke little words like Chica, Hola, and other small words and phrases. I guess she was right. I was wearing tight black jeans, a pink shirt that said 'Watch it!' in purple letters, and beat up old black and pink vans.

"Uhhhh…." I trailed off, not quite sure what to say. Then all of a sudden she grabbed my just-above-the shoulder pink hair and pulled it into a pony tail. When she was done she gave me a mirror so I could see it. My bangs that frame my face hung lose and since my hair was kinda short it spiked out in the back like Sasuke's except it didn't look like a chicken's ass.

"OH! I'm Tenten! And I was right. Ya do look_ lindo_ with your hair pulled up." Tenten said with a bright smile.

"Thanks."

"No prob Chica and you can call me Tennie." Tenten said.

"I have a name." I pointed out. I knew I was being rude but I didn't know if she actually knew my name or if she just preferred to call me Chica.

"I know. I'd just rather call you Chica." She replied.

"Ok then."

Then the idiot, I'm pretty sure you can guess who, pushed me out of my seat and onto a sleeping Sasuke, who got knocked onto the ground with me landing on top of him.

Then the classroom door banged open and in walked a blonde showing a little more skin than necessary and a red head slut that looked like a 4 yr old went at her hair. When they saw me on top of Sasuke, they looked PISSED. And that was an understatement.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO{}{}{}{}{}{}{}[][][][][][][][][][][]()()(()()()(()()()()((()()()(()(())((*****^XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXXOOXOXOOX**************XXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Sorry it's kinda short. This is my first Naruto Fanfic and my second story. My other story Two New Sisters is a twilight fanfic which I will update soon! Please review! **

_lindo-cute_


	2. Older Sister Konan

**I don't own Naruto.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX***$$#{}{}{}{}()()()()()()()OXOXOOXOXOXXOXXOXOOXOXOXOXXOXOOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

SHPOV

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO SASUKE-KUN YOU SLUT!?" The red head shouted. What the fuck! Who is she calling a slut!

"LOOK IN THE MIRROR WHORE!" HA! Hoe thinks she can call me a slut.

"GET THE HELLL OFF OF MY BEST FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND YOU LITTLE PINK HAIRED FREAK!" Blondie did not just make a crack at my hair.

"Yeah, you, like, heard her. Get your ugly, died, pink hair ass off of my boyfriend!"

"Wow. I thought the o so powerful leader of SSK would go for girls that weren't prostitutes" Bitch thinks she can get away with saying my hair is died.

"And FYI, my hair is natural. So unless you want your face even uglier, then I suggest that you leave my hair alone." I threatened.

"UUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!" She shrieked. OW! My ears feel like they are bleeding.

"Don't listen to that want-a-be Karin-chan. She's just jealous that you have Sasuke-kun and she doesn't." My god. That annoying little-wait didn't Sasuke say Karin _and _Ino. This means they are grouped together. Which means the blonde is Ino and Ino means boar which is pig. Oh this is gonna be fun. Insert evil smile here

"And why would I be jealous of that...that _thing_, Miss. Piggy?"

"What did yo-"

"Enough. Pinky, off. Now. And you two, shut the hell up. I'm not your boyfriend." Sasuke cut off whatever she was going to say. That's when I realized I was still laying on him.

"I have name ya know! And it's not Pinky!" I said as I got up.

"Hn"

"Did you just 'Hn' me!?"

"Tch. Annoying"

"I am not annoying you little son-of-a-bitch!!!"

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that you-"

"Karin, I swear to Kami, if you call her a slut one more time, I will beat your ass so bad you will wish you had been jumped by the Akatsuki." Tenten threatened. You see, the SSK come in second as the most feared gang. The Akatsuki are first. They take no mercy. Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, (who killed their entire family) is a part of the Akatsuki. Their leader is Pain, a really creepy 19 year old. He is the oldest out of all of them. The rest still go to this school. Konan, who is 18, is Pain's girlfriend and also the girl who lives right above me and helps me. The Akatsuki and SSK are allies. No grudge held against Itachi for the murder of his family. In fact, I think Sasuke is a little happy that they are gone. Tobi, Sasori, Hidan, Zetsu, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Deidara are also in the Akatsuki. Tobi is a little out there. They say it's because of the foster homes he's been in and also what happened when he was with his real family. Zetsu is bipolar, well, more like he has a split personality. Sasori is kinda normal; Deidara is obsessed with art and explosives. I don't really know much about everyone else. I only know about those four because they are 11th years, one year above us. I know some about Pain because Konan and that's only cause she acts like my older sister, then everyone knows about Itachi.

"It's ok Tenten. If she keeps that up, then she WILL get jumped by the Akatsuki." Someone said from the doorway. When I turned to look at the door I saw Konan and Itachi standing there. Both are 12th years like the rest of Akatsuki.

"Brother."

"Hn"

"Konan. What a _lovely_ surprise."

"Cut the sarcasm smartass and tell me why me and Tenten are having to threaten this pathetic excuse of a slut for you?" She asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. (**my dad calls me a smartass all the time)**

"I dunno." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Hmmm. Well look here, if you so much as say a word to my baby sister then you will find yourself with the entire Akatsuki after you along with the SSK" She added the last part after a pointed look from Naruto who's been strangely quiet. Then I saw what he was looking at and realized why. Sasuke's hands were on my hips.

"Uchiha, I will give you five seconds to remove your hands before I go and drag Pain out of his class and tell him that you molested his girlfriends little sister. Now then, that wouldn't be good would it?"

"No need Konan, I'm already here. And take your hands off her or else." Sasuke removed his hands as Pain stepped in the doorway.

"What is going on here?! OH MY GOD! Why are you back! You've come to torture me again haven't you?! This is fates sick idea of karma! It has to be for you to come back!" Kakashi-sensei screamed all of a sudden.

"Calm down Kakashi. We're only here to check up on our little siblings, Sasuke and Sakura." Said Konan.

"Little s-sibling….Sas …Sasuke a-a-and Sakura…."Kakashi looked like he was going to break down at any moment. That is, if he hadn't already. You can never tell his facial expression with that mask on his face.

"Yeah. Sasuke is Itachi's little brother, hence the name Uchiha and Sakura is my little sister." Explained Konan.

"L-little b-brother and little s-sister……OH KAMI WHY!! WHY WHY WHYYYYYYYYY! You hate me don't you…I know you hate me…that's it, I must be cursed, no wait I'm dreaming. Yeah I'm dreaming any minute now I'm goin to wake up and this nightmare will be over." Kakashi-sensei started laughing like a maniac. Oh yeah, he's officially lost it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO()()()()****%%$####{}{}{}}[][][][][][]()()()()()()()((()()(()(OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO}{}{}{}{}{{{}{}{}{}{}{}|{**)()()***)*))0)(()()(

**Sorry its kinda short. The next chapter will be definitely longer. This chapter was more of an expository to kinda explain things that would be confusing in later chapters like the Konan thing and how the Akatsuki act towards the SSK. **


	3. Protectors for life

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been sick! =(…..anyway, the translations will be at the bottom! All translations from previous chapters also. The ranks will be going by how they are in the anime/manga. ANBU-highest. Jōnin-second highest. Chuunin-third highest. Genin-lowest.**

**Sakura's POV**

Kakashi was still freaking out by the time the bell rang. Everyone just left to go to their next class, completely ignoring our sensei. I was just about to leave when someone called out to me.

"Hey Pinky." I turned around and saw Sasuke.

"I have a name!" I was really starting to get pissed off. So far the only person to call me by my name is Naruto.

"Hey, _Bastardo__!_ Cherry! Wait up!" Spoke to soon.

"Now what do you want?" Class was about to start in 2 minutes.

"Since you live in our _territorio_, you are going to need someone to protect you. And that's our job! So for the rest of your life you're stuck with us!" Naruto exclaimed with a giant smile.

"Oh the joy." I muttered sarcastically.

"Get used to it." Sasuke said with an unemotional tone of voice.

"Yeah! We are gonna have soooo much fun! Even if it is only the three of us." Naruto cut in as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"He means that we don't hang out with the rest of the _pandilla_ a lot, so we'll be with you and only you,_ diario_, _todo el día_." Sasuke answered my questioning stare.

"OH MY GOD! The Bastard said more than 3 words! We are all going to DIE! The Apocalypse is coming! AHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed

"Shut up!" Naruto did as told once he saw the 'I'm-gonna-murder-you' look on my face.

"Well, is there even a point to go to class now?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Eh… we'll go to 3rd." Replied Naruto. "Oh, and _Cereza_, you'll be staying at my place from now on." He added with a knowing look.

Sasuke starred at us for a moment before sitting down with his back against the lockers. Naruto and I followed his lead with me in the middle.

"I almost forgot! You'll have to prove yourself." Naruto suddenly said with a big grin.

"What?"

"Here you have to fight the person of the same grade and gender with the highest rank. How well you fight is how the Akatsuki rank you." Naruto explained.

"So who has the highest rank?"

"Sasuke, obviously, for the boys and Karin for the girls."

"Karin?"

"Yeah, but it's only 'cause she aims knock-out blows."

"Oh. Then this will be easy." I replied with an evil smirk. I heard a snort and looked up. Sasuke was standing up, looking down at us in amusement.

"The bell is about to ring." He said indifferently. As soon as he said that the bell rang and a herd of students came rushing out of each classroom, only to make a ring around the three of us. Sasuke extended a hand down to help me up while Naruto stood up. Out of the crowd stepped the red head from earlier, Karin. Apparently this is when I'm going to 'prove' myself.

"Hey forehead, you are going down." The slut, aka Karin, said with what she probably thought was a sexy smirk.

"Just keep telling yourself that." I said with a sneer. "I'm not about to let some low-class whore beat me."

"You fucking bitch!" She lunged at me, aiming a punch to my temple. A deadly blow that could not only knock you out, but also kill you. I ducked and swung my leg out and kicked her in the stomach. She duffled over in pain and coughed up blood. She wiped her mouth and lunged at me again, this time aiming for my throat. When she was close enough I pulled my hand back and let it sling forward with as much strength I had. She was flung backward and slammed her head on a set of lockers, slid down them and passed out.

"Congrats lil sis, didn't know you had it in ya." I heard Konan's voice above us. When I looked up, I saw the whole Akatsuki and the rest of the school that wasn't gathered around us, all on the second floor.

"Looks like your ranking will be ANBU." Hidan said with a bit of pride leaking out of his indifferent voice.

"Well done Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed while hugging me.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" A teacher yelled. Oh shit.

**Linda-cute-girl**

**Lindo-cut-boy**

**Chica-girl**

**Bastardo-Bastard**

**Territorio-Territory**

**Pandilla-gang**

**Diario-everyday**

**Todo el día-all day**

**Cereza-Cherry**

**Sakura can speak some Spanish cause of something you'll find out in later chapters! Sorry it's SO short!**


	4. Family Members

**Sometimes I think I'm freer during the school year then the summer...The next chapter is going to be another story idea and I would like it if you would tell me what you think. Now on with the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**SakuraPOV**

I turned around and saw my cousin, Anko. I didn't know she worked here. Then again, I don't talk to a lot of my family members considering I don't really have a lot. But we'll get to that another time, right now I have to deal with the craziest person in my family, most sadistic too.

"What do we have here? Let's see, my little cousin trying to hide a bloody fist behind her back, a Karin who's been beaten the shit out of, and the Akatsuki. Well done Saki, well done." Anko said with a slightly twisted smirk. "Though if you ask me, she could've used a good round house kick to the face but, hey, it's your choice." She said as she shrugged her shoulders on the last part.

"Y-you mean you're not gonna tell on her?" Naruto asked suddenly, the shock still present on his face.

"What do ya mean tell on her? Nothin' happened except Karin tripped on her way to her next class and hit her head on the lockers." Anko 'explained' innocently. Fake innocence I may add.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT! GET TO CLASS BEFORE I GIVE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU DETENTION FOR THE REST OF YOUR HIGH SCHOOL LIFE!" She suddenly yelled. God she is loud, scared the living crap out of me. Bipolor much.

Naruto grabbed my hand along with Sasuke's and dragged us along the hallway and down another till we reached our classroom. He still had a look of shock mixed with awe on his face.

"Stop staring at me!" I yelled about 15 minutes later when Naruto refused to look anywhere other than me. I heard Sasuke give an amused snort on the other side of me.

"Ms. Haruno, is there a problem?" The teacher asked even though we both knew it was rhetorical.

"No Asuma-sensei."I replied quietly, my face as red as a tomato.

"That's what I thought." He said as he lit another cigarette, the pervious one being all used up. Is he even allowed to do that? Probably not. Oh well, not like I care. I felt a hand on my thigh and immediately froze. I looked over to my left and saw Sasuke smirking. That little pervert!

"PERVERT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He looked at me, then at his hand on my thigh, then back to me, and then finally took his hand off of my thigh. When I looked away I saw that the entire class was looking at me and Sasuke. Then Naruto jumped up and screamed: "BASTARD! STOP _VIOLAR_ CHERRY-CHAN!"

"HARUNO! UCHIHA! PRINCIPALS OFFICE! NOW!" Asuma-sensei yelled at us.

"Hai." We both replied. As we walked out of the classroom Sasuke grabbed my arm and slammed me up against the wall beside the door. If he thinks he can intimidate me then he better think again. He doesn't half the crap I've been through.

"You didn't have to scream like that." He said simply then let go and started walking to the principal's office. What. The. Fuck.

"Why the hell are you two here?" Tsunade-sama asked tiredly.

"Asuma-sensei sent us here aunt Tsunade." I told her. She looked kind of drunk by the way her eyes were glazed over. In fact, I think I smell sake in the air.

"SHIZUNE! WHY IS SHE DRUNK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE AFTERNOON?" I yelled. I know it kind of sounded like I went overboard but she is a recovering alcoholic.

"WHAT! Milady, you know you're not supposed to drink during the day!" Her assistant, and my second aunt by association, scolded aunt Tsunade.

"You two can go; I have to deal with her." Shizune dismissed us.

"See ya later aunt Tsunade, aunt Shizune." I said as I walked out, well more like dragged out by Sasuke.

"So how many people are you related to in this school?" Sasuke scared the shit out of me when he asked that. It was so quiet, you could've heard a pin drop.

"Well, there's Anko, she's my aunt; Tsunade, she's also my aunt; Konan, my self-proclaimed sister; Pain, self-proclaimed brother; and then Shizune is my aunt 'cause she is just really close to my family. In fact, that is all of my family." I explained. I did leave out a couple of people though.

"What 'bout your parents?" He asked. Crap. The one subject I was trying to avoid.

"My mom died and I live with my dad. I was pretty much raised by everyone I mentioned earlier. The Akatsuki helped raise me some. That's how I know them. Well, that and because Konan and Pain are the leaders." I answered with a sigh. Konan wasn't really a leader but since she and Pain are going out then she kind of is like a leader.

"So where are we goin'?" I asked, trying to change the subject subtly. **(AN: Where are we going? insert name here! Where are we going? insert name mentioned before here…sorry, Dora moment there. I HATE that show…) **Either he didn't notice or realized what I was doing because he answered.

"The SSK's head quarters." He said. I gave him a confused stare but continued to follow him nonetheless. We walked out of the school building and up to a black and blue Yamaha motorcycle.

"Hop on." Sasuke motioned to the motorcycle as he handed me a black helmet while he put on a blue one and then climbed on.

"What?" I must've looked like a fish out of water because my mouth was opening and closing like one.

"Hop. On." He replied slowly as if he was talking to a little kid. It's not that I didn't have a problem with motorcycles; it's just that I haven't been on one in _years_. Just as I was about to refuse Karin came out with a bruised face screeching: "YOU LITTLE SLUT! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" I looked at Sasuke then back at Karin with my eyebrows raised. His face was hilarious! It was somewhere between disgust and hatred. He gave a look as if daring me to say no. I quickly shuffled over to the bike and hopped on. As soon as I was on, he revved the engine then took off going way faster than the legal speed, leaving a very pissed off red haired slut.

We pulled up to a rundown movie theater that had at least two floors, Sasuke drove around back and parked his bike there. He took off his helmet and walked towards the back entrance of the theater. I hurried to catch up with him, when we walked inside I let out a gasp. It was _amazing_ inside! The bottom floor was just one huge room where they had knocked out all the walls and taken out the rows of seats and screens. There was a spiral steel staircase going up stares in one corner with a balcony like structure in the middle of it. A foldable poker table sat in another corner, along the next wall was a bar like thing with food behind it on shelves, a mini fridge, and a microwave, in the middle of the huge room was a giant flat screen T.V. with an Xbox and four controllers on the ground next to it. In front of that was a couch and off to the side were several bean bag chairs.

"Hn." I heard Sasuke say, I turned towards him and he motioned his head to the staircase and started to go up it. I figured he wanted me to follow him so I walked up the stairs after him. The second floor wasn't as good as the first but still not what you would expect. There were four doors, two on each side of the hall.

"Those two on the right are the girl's room and the closet and the others on the left are mine and the boys." Sasuke said as he motioned to each room. I just realized that I didn't know who all was in the gang. All I knew were Tenten, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Who else is in the SSK besides Tenten, Naruto and you?" I decided to ask.

"Let's see, there are Neji Hyuuga and his cousin Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. And also Rock Lee." He listed them off.

"How can you guys afford all of this?" I asked in awe.

"Naruto's dad is the mayor." He said with a shrug. "And my family sorta left a fortune for me and Itachi. Come on, let's go back downstairs." He started walking down the staircase, probably assuming I would follow him. When I got down, Sasuke was laying down on the poker table playing with a lighter. **(AN: haha….I do that all the time I'm over at my friends….I don't smoke I just like playing with the lighter….she called me one of those people who like to set things on fire….I forgot what their called but yeah….that's what Sasuke is.)**

"We should probably head back now." Sasuke said as he got up from the table. I followed his lead as he walked back out the back door. On our back to school I noticed the SSK gang sign spray painted on the front of the movie theater where there were woodened boards covering the entire front. There was a giant 'S' with a smaller 'S' and 'K' on either side. On top of the big 'S' was a crown and the whole thing was inside a circle with three comma's inside the circle but surrounding the letters. The inside of the circle was red while the letters and everything else was black. That's also when I noticed a tattoo on Sasuke's neck. I couldn't tell if it was a Kio fish or a dragon. Guess I'll ask him later. Whatever it is, it looks like it had a lot of detail put into it. Wiat, did he say that the blonde from earlier is in his gang? What the hel-

Violar- Raping

**I was gonig to make it longer but decided not to...the next chapter will be another story idea i have and i would really like it if you told me what you think...pretty please? and if you would like to see a drawing of the sign then tell me! also reveiw!**


	5. Story Ideas

**Okay, so here are 2 story ideas I was thinking of doing. But these are only the summaries.**

_**Thieves Honor**_

The saying goes that there is no honor among thieves. I guess that saying didn't apply to them because honor is all they have. Their enemies hold no honor for them though. They have no reason to. People don't see it like I do; all they see are a bunch of teens who will probably sell out one another for 10 dollars. Their wrong. I know the truth. They wouldn't sell each other out even if it cost them their lives. Their life is on the ground floor, mine is on the top. How did I get from the top to the bottom you may ask? I have no effin idea.

_**The Rebellion**_

Almost over half the world is gone. Those who survived fight to stay that way every day of their life. Few of those fight to end it all. What their fighting is what's responsible for the almost apocalypse. They are an organization known as Shinobi. They use code words such as Shinobi and ANBU to disguise what they really are. The outsiders don't know what those words mean. Only we humans do. The good ones anyway. Shinobi's wear head bans to let the people know they are a part of it. A part of the rebellion. The outsiders are the enemy. The humans, us, are the warriors. We are losing the war. A war that everyone wishes would stop. But we all know that there is only one way to stop it. Let the outsiders win and that would mean letting our country become slaves to the enemy, or we all die like those before us who chose to fight. Some gave in, but it was a futile attempt to end the war.

**There is a poll on my profile where you can vote. Whichever one has the most votes I will post first! Or you can leave your vote in a review! Also I will be updating Two New Sisters soon! **

**P.S. They are both Naruto stories!**

**P.S.S. In _The Rebellion_ everyone is human. It's just what they call each other. **


	6. The yelling

**Sorry, my laptop crashed back in June and my dad JUST got it fixed. YAY I'm 14! XD Actually i turned 14 on Sept. 4th but the novelty feeling hasn't worn off yet. :)**

****

**3POV**

"STOP! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! JUST PLEASE STOP!"

"OPEN THE FUCKIN DOOR!"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH!"

*Bang*

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"AHHHHHH! -sob-"

*Bang* *Slap*

"STOP! PLEASE! -sob-"

"GET YOUR FUCKIN HANDS OFF HER!"

*Bang*

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DIRTY WHORE!"

*Sob* *Slap*

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER YOU _MALDITO PERRA MADRE! MALDITO CABRON HIJO DE PUTA PUTA MADRE!_" The blonde boy who broke down the door yelled as he beat the older male standing over a bloodied and sobbing pink haired girl who was no older then 15.

"NARUTO STOP! You're gonna kill him!" The pink haired girl screamed.

"_Este pedazo de mierda que se merece._" The blonde replied through gritted teeth.

"What's wrong boy? Not enough of a man to speak like one?" The older man said in a tuanting tone.

**Sorry that's all I'm posting right now until i get my laptop settings back the way they were. and also if you could read the story ideas i have in the last chapter and then vote on my pole or tell which one you like best that would be awesome! I almost forgot the translations:**

Maldito cabron hijo de puta puta madre- fuckin asshole bitch mother fucker

Este redazo de mierda que merece- This piece of shit deserves it


	7. Important!

**Heyy, sorry haven't updated in foreverrrr, stupid school. Anyway its christmas break sooo ill have allllll my stories updated along with about 3 or 4 new ones posted. I'm gettin more organized so i should be updating about once a week, as for all the gang and war related stories you can blame Hollywood Undead...their my inspiration for some reason. And also ideas are welcome...i did have a co author but i havent been able to contact her so if your reading this then could please send me an email if you any ideas for the sories?**


	8. Update Sched

**Grrrr...stupid Microsft Word price. Now than, Update schedule: Every Saturday AT LEAST ONE story will be updated. Concerning Two New Sisters, not feeling it so it won't be updated as much as the others, at the most once a month. Sorry to fans of that story.**


End file.
